1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that records logs representing an operation history, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a program for executing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus mostly has a log recording memory area for recording and holding log information that represents an operation history in order to immediately solve an abnormality (error) occurring in the apparatus.
However, in some cases, such apparatus does not stop but continues to operate, even if an abnormality is detected. In that case, the log recording area overflows due to log information recording after occurrence of the abnormality, whereby required log information is lost. The recording area easily overflows especially in a multifunctionalized image processing apparatus in which even if some function becomes unusable due to the occurrence of error, the remaining functions can generally be used. Such problem can be solved by expanding the log recording area by using, e.g., an auxiliary storage device, but resulting in increased cost.
In this regard, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 05-197597, for example, discloses a technique of overwrite-recording log information in time series or dividing the log recording area on a per error type basis, thereby preventing log information from being lost.
On the other hand, image processing apparatuses nowadays used in the office environment generally not only have scan and copy functions, but also have various functions such as a network print function, a Scan-to-Media function for storing scanned electronic data to media, and a log-in function for user authentication to limit users allowed to use the apparatus. When the log recording technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 05-197597 is applied to the office environment where multi-function image processing apparatuses (more generally, information processing apparatuses) are often utilized, the following problems are posed.
In a case, for example, that the log recording area is divided on a per error type basis according to the above-described log recording technique, a problem is posed in an circumstance where only limited types of errors occur that log recording area portions for other error types are not efficiently utilized. In another case that log information is overwrite-recorded in time series, log information of types corresponding to the type of an occurring error cannot be selectively protected. Thus, log information required for investigation of the cause of error cannot securely be held in the log recording area.